How Truth and Lies
by Leonore Sigyn Haraldsdottir
Summary: If truth and falsehood fall in love, that can go well? Loki & Sigyn
1. Prolog

Prolog

They saw nothing but the darkness that surrounded them. Until she, like, saw a little light out of nowhere. She wanted to run it, although they did not see the light.  
As if from a distance, they heard a voice - a familiar voice. It sounded like the sound of waves hitting the rocks. And she could only understand a sentence from "Come back, come back to me!"

"No!", She thought she wanted to feel no more pain, no more suffering, sell their souls. They just wanted to die, but something stopped her.  
Then she heard another voice saying quite clearly to her: "He will need you and you need it, you are connected, you are each the opposite of the others ..."  
Again she heard the pleas of these known voice, this time it was clear. It seemed like an inner urge that she reached for the light. Images flooded her mind.

She looked only a little boy in her arms, then she was suddenly surrounded by fire and ice. She saw her coronation as she spoke with a brown-haired woman, and other things that she could not see properly. Then she opened her eyes and looked into green eyes that looked straight into her. "What did you thinking? You could have drowned !? "

They looked at the man and spat once a gush of water before she could respond.  
"What do you care?" She replied. As she spoke, she noticed how her lungs were burning with pain, and that she was in his arms. She wriggled out of them and backed away, then stood trembling on and found herself buckled.

From the corner of her eye she saw him coming toward her to help her. "Stay where you are!" She snapped. He paused as she fell to her knees.  
Her bright, honey-blond hair fell into her face. She stroked backwards, pulled out from under her wet, white robe, a dagger and held it to her throat. They squeezed when the man grabbed her hand and held it.

Again she heard the clear voice in her head: "He will need you and you need him."  
"Why, I have nothing for which it is worth living," she cried. "Sigyn, you're not alone," he replied. She looked directly into his green eyes, there it was again, this feeling that she always got when she looked into his eyes. "Loki, you do not understand, I ...", but he cut her off, "really that what you think?" He snapped. Then he continued. "Everyone sees but that you're unhappy that you do not want to bow to the family tradition."

She said nothing. Uncertain leaned Loki down to her, so that he could look her straight in her eyes.  
"Please understand it yet, let me go," she asked him and Tears filled her eyes.  
"I can not," Loki said in a trembling voice. He had come very close to her. So close that she could already feel his breath on her face. She felt her whole body began to tingle. Sygin let the dagger fall, Loki pushed away, got up and ran.

Loki ran after her because he knew she was in danger. He had a feeling he would protect them. However, he did not know that she felt a pang in the heart when she saw him in the eye. As their souls were fused together.

He ran through the undergrowth and his concern for them continually increased. So much so that he had a panic, they find dead. Aloud he called her name in the hope that they would not have done the worst.

It was even strange for him, because he never did such a thing for a woman, but he sensed that she was different. When he already wanted to give up hope, he saw blowing in the wind in the distance her bright blond hair.  
She stood at the edge of a cliff and looked down. Would she jump? Should it have been? For a month she made him crazy, until he wanted to possess them only, but now he was sure there was more. He loved it!


	2. Chapter 1 Conversations

Conversations

He sat on the stone bench, completely absorbed in his book, while the others trained, when suddenly a knife close to his ear flew past and got stuck in the wall behind him. Loki stood up against the wall, tore the knife from the wall and threw it in the direction from which it came.

A blond man dodged sent, while the black-haired woman just could still turn away at the last moment.

"Loki !" she shouted as the blonde began to laugh.  
"! Sif, you were sometimes even faster," said Thor, went to his brother and said, still laughing: "Gee brother, that was a good throw. But please try next time to kill anybody. "

Loki said with a grin: "I'll try."  
"Loki cursed, fit better on where you aim !" shouted Sif, which was completely beside himself.  
"Calm down, you nevertheless still your hair on the head, which is better than hissing snakes or no hair," Loki said, still grinning, pretending to perform before a spell.

On Sif face gave all color. Thor grabbed her by the wrists, as they turn and was on to pounce on Loki. The turned and walked away with a satisfied smile it.  
"It is not over, Loki! I'll pay you go home! "Shouted Sif angrily.

Loki thought to himself that it so a lesson with her hair might actually need more time.

When he was in the palace, he turned his steps toward the library. Servants scurried past him. While walking through the corridors so, hit one of the officers with him, came to stumble and remained sprawled on the floor. Loki saw the servant suspiciously. "Excuse me very much, Your Highness, but your father calls us today a lot from. You know the visit. "  
The visit, which arrive in a few hours and would stay two months in Asgard. There was no other issue for weeks more.

Loki looked at the servant and said, "I forgive you, but only because I have a good day today. You must go! "Hastily ran the servant.  
Loki grinned to himself, thinking already his next trick, which should again drive the unsuspecting servant.

When he arrived in front of the library, his mother stood in front of the large double door and was talking to the maids. "Amora, I can rely on you, that if the visit for the next two months is here will be no incidents?" As she spoke, she emphasized the last words especially.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the blond woman said promptly.  
"You know your responsibilities, you may go now," Frigga said.  
When the maids walked past Loki, they lowered all their eyes. Frigga saw her son and came toward him. "How come you're not like the others during training?"  
Loki laughed "Mother you know well that I do not need training. My dagger and I are one. "In Frigga face one could see a small smile.

"Some new faces," Loki said then, when the maids were gone. "Oh yes, that's why I'm slightly worried, they are so inexperienced," she said and Loki nodded. She pulled him into a corner and then looked at him with concern.

"Is everything all right, Mother?"

"Could you take care of you to his daughter Princess Sigyn during the visit of King Geirrod from Vanaheim? Your father wanted that Thor cares about them. But he scored already applied so many other duties and you know how important this event is for all of us. "  
Loki looked at her that she was worried, but he wanted to play the watchdog not. That was more for Thor. However, he also knew how it could end.

"I'll do it," he said after a brief hesitation. Frigga saw him relieved and smiled again, then said, "If you'll excuse me mother, waiting the books" Loki wanted to go to the library, as his mother reached again for his hand. "You know darling, what would make me really happy? If you and Thor would have someone at your side. "  
Loki came up to her, took her other hand and said, "Mother, I promise you, I'll find the right woman for me and marry. Even against the will of the Father. "

Frigga smiled again: "My blessings have you, even if it comes from another world." She hesitated for a moment: "At least you're in this point more reasonable than Thor," she said then.  
"If you think what I think, then I do not know how many of the ladies were still present have come to benefit from Thor dear."  
"This comment was not necessary now," said Frigga strictly and sighed: "But you're right."

Loki wanted to go to the door itself, as his mother again took the floor: "What I said earlier was seriously meant Loki. Your father and I are concerned, for that matter, and it relates to both of you. "  
Loki reassured. "Do not worry Mach, I'll find the right thing."  
His mother smiled and walked. Loki entered the library, searching for a particular book, which meant a lot to him. But he did not find it, he decided to do something else.


	3. Chapter 2 The Visit

The visit

The sun was setting before when Loki made his way to the throne room. Would come on from Vanaheim visit. After each visit Asgard kept coming, but for such an occasion like this, it does not happen often.  
Not Thor matter when someone came to visit him boring. Unless there were women in the game.

Loki was always curious and wanted to know how the visitors looked. When he reached the throne room, he walked through the big double doors and walked to the throne. Once there, he bowed until his head in front of his father, then nodded his mother too short, the first four levels climbed and stood next to his brother.

One of the servants came into the room and announced that visitors and visitors were on their way to the throne room. Thor noticed it immediately and just said, "Oh, the visitors  
." Thor, you will demonstrate behavior and manners "Wies his mother finished Thor a look at Loki, but then Frigga replied only:". , Loki Needless to say that he "always had good manners  
Loki laughed and Thor looked as if someone had taken something.

As the wings of the gates opened, entered the hall a blonde woman. Loki looked briefly over at her, Thor, but winked.  
"Amora what it is?" Asked Frigga.  
Amora bowed. "My queen, the chambers for the visitors from Vanaheim are all ready," she announced, and repeated a curtsy before leaving the throne room.  
"Vanaheim" said Thor.

"Yes, I have King Geirröd and his wife, and called his daughter and the rest of his family on the day of the 600-year truce to celebrate," Odin said.  
"Finally, the new contract will be signed the day of celebration is. Better than over and over again embark on the box heads wave, "Loki said.

"They also lead always a coward about" Sif, who entered with the other high Krieger Hall said at this moment. Loki rolled his eyes and grinned.  
"I then a favor and do not call me when you. If you hook into trouble the next time with you, then I would hope that you marry him and not make my brother beautiful eyes I. know that you still love him. "  
" How can you ...! "Sif cried indignantly.  
But Loki interrupted. "You see that I can," he said.  
"SILENCE!" Odin called strictly and all were immediately closed.

Shortly afterwards, the wing of the doors opened again, and the visitors came into the hall. Loki immediately dropped the king's daughter in his eyes, he found her pretty. She looked with a smile on his back.  
But certainly bitchy and spoiled from top to bottom, thought Loki, and for me, the minders. When a man presents with red, curly hair next to her, she immediately dropped her gaze. King Geirröd went with his wife in tow to Odin and bowed deeply. Then he said: "... All-Father, thank you for this invitation, which I want to introduce you to my family My wife and second cousin Hellen" The woman who was standing directly behind Geirröd stepped forward, her brown hair easily corrugated. She curtsied.

Then it's probably true, thought Loki, what is so speaks about this family. Schemer and attention to the value of the blood. Dirty blood in this case.

King Geirröd continued: "My sister-free." A woman with red hair, vogelartigem face and narrow eyes, remembered her eyes daggers, stepped forward and bowed his head:  
"My nephew Gerd". The young man, who was standing beside the princess stepped forward.  
As he stepped forward, it looked as if his head was on fire that came his deep black eyes that radiated something brutal. From the stature reminded him something to his brother, Loki found.

As Gerd stood forward, he bowed deeply.

"And of course my daughter and Crown Princess Sygin" said King Geirröd dry. As Sygin not implemented, he hissed angrily. Sygin jumped, stepped hastily forward and made a deep curtsy. "I am delighted to be here. I have heard many stories of Asgard, but never thought that I will be back here," she said with such a clear and high-pitched voice as sounding when the melody of each soul knew. Loki was beautiful her voice.

When she retired, she became entangled in her black cape, which then fell to the ground. Underneath she wore a simple green dress. For her petite hips she wore a black belt with golden ornament, her hair, handed her over the hips and irradiated blond in a bright honey. They were prevented by a frost that she fell in her face.

Odin the word. "I am very pleased that you have followed all my invitation. Now let's go for the Welcome Dinner!"  
Odin arose and Frigga stood beside him. Both walked side by side out of the throne room, followed closely by King Geirröd and his wife.

As Loki made with his brother on the way, he saw Gerd Sygin`s jacket bent raised it in his hand like this way, and drove off. "Look, you clumsy thing!" She looked embarrassed to the ground.

The food was without a stir, even Thor was shown at its best. After dinner, the guests were taken to their homes.  
Loki sat on his bed. Tomorrow night are to held a ceremony to welcome the guests really welcome. Tired, but excited to see what would happen tomorrow, he fell asleep.

* * *

Suggestions, requests, suggestions for improvement or whatever want to get rid of her as always from the Review`s ^^


	4. Chapter 3 Sleipnir and Sif goes too far

Sleipnir and Sif goes too far

The next day dawned. Loki opened slightly sleepy eyes and thought he looked directly into the sunlight. He took a moment to realize that it was no sunlight. It was his brother who sat on the bed and grinned at him.

"Well," he said with his I-know-what face.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Loki.

"Fandral has me last night telling something", Thor began mysteriously.  
"What's that?" Loki asked.

"I say it this way, exactly two years ago, when we were in Alfheim ... hm," Thor said, still grinning. Loki sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"And what exactly did he tell you that you have to grin so stupid?" Asked Loki annoyed.  
"Why so grumpy, little brother?"

The day a good start, thought Loki.

"Do not you remember the sweet redhead and her brunette sister?" Teased his brother Thor.  
Loki stared at Thor.  
"Ha! Your memory returns. I see that., "Thor said, sitting next to his brother and took him in a headlock.

Loki tried to free himself, but Thor had him under control and ruffled his hair. "White mother actually of the story?" Asked Thor.  
"No," Loki said dryly, then swore to himself: "Fandral can be prepared for anything when it crosses my way the next time." He then asked his brother: "And why did he tell you about it, brother? "

"Yesterday we were after dinner in the tavern and he was frustrated because he could not land at the woman with dark red hair and ... Well, it has more than usual drunk," Thor told amused and ruffled Loki hair yet more before he again released him.  
"Say, the brunette? Is not now as a maid here in the castle? "Asked Thor.  
"Yes why?" Loki asked.  
"Just so," said Thor.

Naturally. Just like that, Loki thought wryly, rolling his eyes.

"But one thing I have to get rid of yet," Thor said then.  
"And what?" Asked Loki.  
"We thought the horse would have been your only experience. Do not worry, my lips penetrates a word. "Quipped Thor.

Loki's eyes narrowed.  
Thinks he really, he was the only one to which the women are asked to Loki.  
The day started first and Loki was already so annoyed by Thor that he would have preferred a donned him with the pillow. But because of a calm, calculating way he was able to restrain.  
"Do dear ever ready tonight," hissed Loki, but Thor ignored him and left the room.

Shortly after Thor had gone, Loki got up and went to the bathroom. Some time later, he got dressed and made his way to the apartments of his mother. Once there, he knocked on the door and waited until his mother called him in.

Frigga sat on a chair and put the book in which they had just read on the small table beside him. "Loki! Nice to have you look at me over, I wanted to call you just because I need to talk to you. "Frigga Loki instructed to take on the chair opposite her.  
As soon as he was seated, she began: "It's about, what I asked you yesterday. In the solid yesterday I briefly talked with Queen Hellen and they told me that it was not necessary that someone takes care of Sigyn. It aims to help in the preparations for the festival in two months. "

"That means I can devote myself again more important tasks?"  
"Not quite. I want you to help Sigyn. "

The day is getting better, Loki thought sarcastically.

Attached Frigga "Secondly, your father the Sleipnir would like, tonight, as on the day of Peace celebration this is." Added.  
"What?" Asked Loki irritated: "You know that he never wants to attend any festivals or other celebrations."  
"I know. I can understand that he prefers to live as a horse, rather than Ase. But the All-father wants to have the whole family there and the desire he can not just ignore it? "  
"No, of course not. Then I'd better go and talk to him equal. Or is there something you wanted to discuss with me? "  
"No, that would once everything", Frigga said. Loki stood up, gave his mother a kiss on the forehead and left her chambers.

Outside in the hallway, he took a deep breath before he set out toward the stables.  
As Loki arrived, he went straight to the search for Sleipnir. But he did not find him, so he went only once to his horse. As he stood in the box, he stroked his faithful, black stallion Fire over your head. He handed him an apple what the stallion nibbled satisfied.

As Loki stepped out of the box, he heard a noise and jumped aside. Just in time, because a snow-white horse galloped past him, followed by two equerries. When they were gone, and Loki from the corner emerged in which he had jumped, even Thor came rushing at him.  
"Brother, good that you're here! Can you help us to calm the horse? "Loki of Thor was asked.  
Before Loki could answer, they heard a scream.

Loki and Thor looked at each other, then both ran. When they came out of the stables addition, they saw in his Svaðilfari Asengestalt who held the white horse by the reins and tried to calm it.

Loki stopped beside him at once a laugh and when he followed the views of his brother, he could not suppress a smile. Sif had landed in the potions and had thereby apparently ejected the cry. Now she tried to get out. When they made it then they stumbled and fell inelegantly on the floor.

Thor went up to her and took her hand to help her up  
"You know, that's strange. Lately you're just not in it, Sif, "Thor said, when she was back on his feet. She said nothing, but looked at him aghast. Amora came running to Thor. Loki, who thought his part, wondered whether her jealousy numbers would ever stop.

Amora was added. "Sif, everything is fine?"  
Sif looked at her angrily and grumbled only: "Mind your own business, I do not need a babysitter" She pulled her hand away and saw Thor in his eyes.

"We are calm now only once all," tried Thor ease the situation: "It is after all only a horse that my nephew, and my brother have just calmed great. We can be thankful that's nothing bad happens, "said Thor.

Loki, who stood next Sleipnir and further calmed the horse with him heard. "Thank you, brother," he said.

"Your nephew is also just a horse!" Shouted Sif.

Before Loki could say anything, Thor raised his voice: "ENOUGH SIF! Sleipnir is a shapeshifter who has decided to live as a horse, to serve as my father. That still does not change the fact that he is my nephew. "  
Sif noticed that she had gone too far and looked at the ground. Then she turned and walked briskly away without saying anything.

Loki, Thor and Sleipnir brought the white horse shortly afterwards in his box back. Close behind them went Amora. When they arrived, asked Loki: "What did the horse at all wild? Oh and how long is there something between you two? "  
It was not the Thor answered, but Amora. "Since three months. And the horse panicked because ... "then she stopped and Sleipnir went on.". Sif has seen how the two kissed and then she frantically rumgefuchtelt with a torch as a stable boy with the mare in came and they saw the fire, it's cracked. "

"Oh, the horse is a you?" "Yes, and they heard the princess from Vanaheim."  
"We can be glad that's nothing bad happens," Thor said then promptly and Loki agreed with him, even if he still secretly smiled at the sodden Sif.

"But you should talk to Sif, even before the festival starts tonight," Amora said then. "Right away, before again so something funny happened," Loki said promptly his brother, who just nodded and walked away. Closely followed by Amora.

As Loki joined with Sleipnir out of the box and the door closed Svaðilfari Loki turned to him. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?" Sleipnir immediately wanted to know. "Your grandfather wants, are you tonight and on the Day of Peace celebration here." "On the day of peace celebration like. But not today. "Consented Sleipnir a.  
"300 years have passed since the separation of the two, and every time my brother has someone new, she loses control. If ever come against the day when my brother married, we should rather invest all armor. "Joked Loki.  
"Before I walk out," said Sleipnir.

"I will both regulate matters," Loki said, putting his son a hand on his shoulder. Sleipnir turned back to his horse and trotted off shape. Loki looked after his son and smiled. What Sif concerned - she would apologize to Sleipnir, if they wanted to have any problems.


	5. Chapter 4 The hard and what they really

The rest of the day passed without incident. Loki went in the evening in the grand ballroom, where already were all gathered. All except Thor. Loki sought the hall from if he stood in a corner, but that was not so. He walked toward his parents. "Do you know where Thor is?" Asked Frigga her son as he stood beside her.  
"No, I saw him this morning not seen."

"Hagen" Odin said to the servant and Hagen stepped forward. ,, Search Thor and bring him here. "  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Hagen said and hurried away.

After Hagen was still not back after half an hour, Odin spoke up: "Welcome to the party for our guests from Vanaheim. In two months, the ceremony will take place for 600-year-old ceasefire held, on the even of the final peace agreement is signed. "All the guests began to applaud.

Thor came just completely ran out of breath in the ballroom. Loki watched as his mother spoke to Thor. She looked disappointed as she talked. Thor came to Loki.

"Why do you come too late, brother?" Asked Loki than Thor was with him.  
"I was busy," Thor said, slightly out of breath.  
Loki could imagine and grinned: "Did you ever tell there mother, brother"  
,, No, and I have spoken with Sif. You will not say anything. Can I take this opportunity to also rely on you, Loki? "  
"You know I do not care for your ... Bedtime Stories," Loki said.

As they all went shortly afterwards to the banquet table, Loki passed by Sif. He grabbed Sif and pulled her behind the next column. He looked out behind and saw that no one had noticed.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Sif said indignantly.  
"I want you to excuse yourself with my son for your insult," Loki said and glared angrily. He did not wait for an answer, but turned around and left.

When he arrived at the large dinner table, his mother came again to him: "Where is Sleipnir, Loki?"  
"He does not feel good but it is a day of peace celebration in this case be," Loki said. Frigga moved his eyebrows, but said nothing more.

Loki's eyes darted toward the door, through the Sigyn just entered the hall. She wore a long, sleeveless white dress which was embroidered with small green beads. To her right arm slung a light green tulle ribbon and around her neck she wore a simple silver chain.

Their eyes met and both had to smile. As Gerd was come, Loki went the smile but again quickly. Also Sygin suddenly had no more reason to express their joy and walked along with Gerd the hall.

While eating Thor boasted once again, the women around him hung on his lips. As if he would answer their requests.  
After dinner, everyone gathered to dance. Odin was dancing with his wife, Thor with Sif and Sygin with Gerd. During the dances Loki could see well that Sif painfully twisted several times the face. His brother was just not a very good dancer.

After a few dances Loki stood up and walked toward Sigyn and Gerd: "You Do me the honor and dance with me," Loki said with his charming smile.  
Sigyn smiled and replied: "Not willing to."  
Gerd hesitated, then gave but after. While he led them to the dance floor said Loki: ,, I'm curious how well can dance her Princess ".

"I am an excellent dancer, even though the men still at the beginning contact me to my feet and do not want to admit that they can not dance." Sygin said, had there giggling. The room came a beautiful melody and they danced to the rhythm of music.

Sigyn would not admit it, but Loki was a wonderful dancer, better than Gerd, who always came to her feet. The princess looked messed up suddenly, but also had the same feeling that Loki should represent something special in her life, even though they are not yet admitted at this moment.

Inwardly, she wished the dance would never end. As the melody trailed applauding guests. King Geirrod motioned his daughter to him, Loki and Sygin looked deep into his eyes in this moment fell Loki her blue eyes only really on. Him overcome by a strange feeling that he could not place. Before she went to her father, she said: ,, My thanks for the dance, Loki "She wanted to go really, but Loki took her hand and gave her a kiss..  
"It was an honor, princess." Loki smiled and let go of her hand. Sygin smiled and went to her father.

Loki wondered how he should judge them. One moment she was more relaxed and makes jokes - now she was tense and formal. Loki walked over to his mother, as they waved him and Thor to be.

"What is it, Mother?", Loki and Thor asked in unison, as they stood in front of her mother "King Geirrod is equal to an address hold", Frigga said, giving him a look.

"May I ask just to get your attention?" Said King Geirrod. "I am happy and my family very happy to be here in Asgard. Not only because for 600 years ceasefire, but also because my charming daughter Sigyn has decided to get married. "Everyone applauded.  
Loki clapped briefly, for he saw how unhappy worked Sygin in the words of her father. As if on cue came Gerd next Sigyn, grabbed her right hand and held it up.

At this moment, Loki's and Sigyn's eyes met again. Loki was seized by this strange feeling that he could not place. The king continued his speech a while away and praised the hospitality of Asgard to the skies.

Throughout the time, Loki and Sigyn had seen in his eyes. Not only Loki had these strange feelings, Sigyn fared quite as well, since she had first seen Loki.

After a few more speeches, during which Thor disappeared, Loki went to the terrace and saw his brother with Amora in a corner stand. Half obscured by pillars closely intertwined. Loki rolled his eyes when he saw the so typical for his brother behavior.

When he looked in the other direction, he realized Fandral, surrounded by women who were just back in the hall. "I only have your fun, the laughter will you still take" thought Loki when he took the place, had stood at just yet Fandral. He wanted to turn straight back in the other direction when he heard voices that violently discussed together. Curious, he went in the direction from which came the voices.

Loki turned so behind a column, so that no one could see him. "I thought I made myself clear. The plan needs now times its time, Gerd, "came the voice of King Geirrod.  
"But we could Asen already eliminated, uncle." Threw a Gerd.

"No, if we go too fast, they notice something and then our plans will never succeed."  
"Nevertheless, I want to see them all lying dead at my feet." Said Gerd indignant.  
"Now be quiet Gerd! I do not want unnecessary attention. Only with patience and a well thought out plan you can reach your goal, "said King Geirrod, turned around and went back into the hall. Gerd followed a few minutes later. Loki stepped out from behind the pillar. He had made the decision, no matter what they had before, he would get it out.

* * *

Suggestions, requests, suggestions for improvement or whatever want to get rid of her as always from the Review`s ^^


	6. Chapter 5 Shame or duty

Shame or duty

The next morning, Loki got up earlier than usual to go to the library. As he walked through the halls, he stopped short. It was as if he had heard anything. When he turned around, he saw a mouse that scurried across the floor, he turned around again and walked on.  
He thought about what he had heard yesterday. When he had danced with Sygin yesterday, she seemed at once to deal with something. She seemed confused downright. And then there were her eyes, he had never seen such blue eyes. This strange feeling that he had gotten confused him, he could not place it.  
But what worried him most was the fact that Geirrod something was up.

In minding my own business, he walked through the halls of the library, as another sound broke the silence and this time it sounded completely different. This time it sounded as if someone was standing on something very wonky. Loki went in the direction from which the sound came. While he hurried in the direction from which the noise grew louder, he wondered who as early unless already here in the morning. Normally never had anyone at this time in the library.

When he turned the corner, he saw Sigyn, which stood on a shaky ladder, trying to reach for a book. The conductor became increasingly falter. As Sigyn leaning forward too far to reach for the book, she fell down. Loki, however, responded quickly.  
With a thud Sigyn ended in Loki's arms. They did not know what hit her when she was suddenly in Loki's arms. She was surprised to see him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Loki concerned.  
"Yes, thank you," Sigyn said after a moment's hesitation

"You were very lucky that I was near that could have been much worse."  
Even as the Loki said to her, he looked into her eyes and came back this feeling inside him and he lost himself in the deep blue.

"You can drop me off again," she said timidly after a little while. Loki noticed that he still held in his arms and put her down gently.  
"Why are you ever so early here?" Asked Loki.  
"I um ... I like to ... read", but it broke off. Loki found that they seemed very confused.

"I like to read books about magic," Sigyn said then with a little firmer voice.

"Mastered Your because even the magic?" Loki asked curiously.  
"Yes. But so powerful we it's you, I'm not. I speak only simple magic. A few healing spells. "Sigyn said in a low voice.  
"But you could it but to learn," Loki said.  
"I can not", Sigyn was even quieter by itself.  
"Why it has been forbidden to you?", Loki wanted to know now.

Sigyn did not answer directly. "Because my family is afraid that I was abusing my power." Loki wondered just how much power she had, that it was forbidden to use these.  
He first wanted to ask, but he held back, because he did not want to hurt. Both looked back into his eyes and there was this moment between them. Neither noticed that their hands touched. By this simple and gentle touch both felt a kinship that they had never felt before.

Both heard footsteps and Sigyn quickly pulled her hand back "Sigyn !" Geirrod shouted angrily and turned the corner. "There you are, we have searched for you everywhere," Gerd strode past Loki as if would not be there.

Whereby Loki found that Gerd's tone was very rude. "I wish you also a good morning," Loki pointed out to him on his bad behavior.  
"Forgive me, but we were worried because Sigyn." Gerd then turned to Sigyn. "Your father wants to see you, NOW!"  
When he saw the book, held that Sigyn in his left hand, his eyes narrowed to slits and he looked at her as if he had to travel together, now to say anything wrong: "You know very well that your father told you not has to deal with you further with magic, "he said reproachfully.  
"But I only wanted to ..." tried to explain Sigyn, but was interrupted immediately.  
"But nothing, put the book back and go to your Father!" Gerd said now in an angry tone.  
"Oh, that understands your wrong, this is my book, she has only held for me because I did not want that it rises to the rickety ladder to fetch this book. You could herrunter fall, "Loki said before Sigyn could say anything and showed Gerd a book, stood in the poems.  
Gerd looked only Sigyn and Loki with a skeptical eye, but he was for the time being satisfied.

Loki and Sigyn exchanged the books. "Thanks," Sigyn said and walked away quickly. When she reached the end of the book series, Gerd told Loki: "I must apologize for my fiancee, they just will not understand that both magic and politics and battle management one hands over the men. The only for which you can praise it, is her singing voice. "  
Sigyn had heard Gerd's words apparently because they now went as fast as they could to hurry to her father from the library. In her mind she was still alone with Loki, because every time she spoke to him or looked into his eyes, she had the feeling that he understood.

Dance the night before and how their hands touched before, they still felt the slight pressure on her right hand, as if he had never left.

She paused and took a deep breath, shook his head to get back to think clearly. So she would not be able to come to her father.

She went on, finally arrived at the door, behind which the rooms were, where her parents were staying. She knocked and entered.

Her father sat in a chair, next to her mother, behind them was her aunt.  
"Sigyn, where were you?" Her father asked her.  
"In the library," Sygin answered: "Queen Frigga said that I may take books to read, as they showed us yesterday the library."  
Then her father asked suspiciously: "What books?" Sigyn was nervous when suddenly Gerd entered the room. Her father noticed this immediately and asked his daughter again, "What books" Sigyn wanted to take the floor, but Gerd was quicker.

"What kind of books well, Uncle?" Her father's face darkened and Gerd grabbed Sigyn arm.  
"AU, let me go!" Sigyn said. But she could not lie even longer. She had never been a good liar, "I wanted to borrow books on magic, i love magic, why do you forbid me?"

Her father looked skeptical: "Dearest daughter, the magic is not for you. Such to have a high power is not for a woman, rather for Gerd. "  
Sigyn was outraged: "Who says that? Who forbids a woman who is interested in magic, not to use them? "

"I," her father said sternly.  
She felt the pressure on her arm became stronger and before she knew it, Gerd threw her roughly to the ground: "You'll add you, but not for nothing these rules. They ensure peace, order and the continuity of our family, "he said sternly.  
Sigyn kneeling on the floor, Gerd approached her and stood directly in front of them. He looked up at her father, who nodded. Gerd missed Sigyn a violent slap, so strong that she fell sideways and lay still.

Sigyn tears welled in his eyes. She looked to her family. Her mother did not say a word. "If you make any mistakes, then that will happen here ever again," Gerd said angrily. "Remember, you now belong to me and you do what I tell you."  
Sigyn looked down. Her father stood up, her mother came up behind him and they both left the room. Her aunt followed them shortly thereafter. As she stood at the door, she turned around again and said sternly: ". Make us no shame Sigyn, but simply fulfill your obligations and are not difficult" Then she spoke to her son: "Gerd come, you had Prince Thor gave your word to attend the training. "  
"Yes, Mother," Gerd said. As Free left the room, Gerd joined again to Sigyn, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet: "You know that you do not lie so can not even try. And that you now bring others to lie for you, is really pathetic. "In the last three words, he grabbed roughly under her chin, forcing her to look him in the face. Then he said, without looking avert: "The power that you possess, is a proof that you are kept under control must. If you should ever dare to ask you to us, you'll be sorry. "Sigyn felt cold fear at his words.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear: ". It will be a pleasure to me to take you, if we are married" Then he turned and walked out the door.  
Sigyn collapsed sobbing. Every time Gerd touched she felt disgusted with him more and more. They did not realize that Loki had the whole situation observed.  
He was invisible in the room, because he was, as Gerd had come in through the door, up behind him in the room. Now he watched as Sigyn rose, wiped the tears and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Suggestions, requests, suggestions for improvement or whatever want to get rid of her as always from the Review`s ^^


End file.
